Angering A Demon
Ciel... A demon in human form. Shinigami bodies, lifeless as stones scattered to the same ground in which the demon stood. A pool of red elixir flooded the place, the liquid illuminating an alluring glow with the night's moon putting such light unto it. The demon found himself stained with the blood in which he himself had drew. He didn't like it as the expression in his face was all but joyful. His eyes loomed over to the jewel of his impure life, a demon like him but angelic in comparison of appearance. The blade in his hand was soaked by the same blood that stained his entire body. He dropped it before walking slowly towards the girl in front of him. "Are you alright, Asuka?" The demon called Ciel asked. The girl simply nodded in response before tucking herself into the demon. A smile, small and unnoticable was then formed right in the face of Ciel. "Classy love is classy" A calm and gentle voice was heard behind them, a man in a fancy black suit with a hat, purple eyes, black hair and a smile was kneeling towards a dead body of a Shinigami, lifting the Shinigami's head and seeing his dead expression and letting go of it as he stood firm before them, Kaenjin Ouma was his name "My, my, my, I came into the entrance to the Empire, Lord Frieza has already begun killing his minions to set an example. Such a waste of liver" Kaenjin said in a calm and gentle tone to Ciel and Asuka. "Another move.." Ciel was quick to phase his gaze on to the man. "I'll have your head.. " It was no mere threat, Ciel has his blade already pointed at the guy's throat. "Extinction is inevitable when it comes to Humans, no?" Kaenjin calmly said, appearing next to a different body, circling around it as he saw the blood spreading more and more. How he got there in a second wasn't speed, it was teleportation "Rock paper scissors?" Kaenjin pointed three of his fingers, after saying that. "Missed.." Ciel whispered, setting his eyes on Kaenjin once more. Kaenjin should notice a small cut right on his cheek, what Ciel said earlier... he wasn't kidding. Ciel knew exactly every movement someone's body could possible make. The moment Kaenjin entered, his entire circulatory, skeletal, muscle systems had already been processed inside Ciel's mind. Kaenjin wiped the blood off his cheek with his finger, taking a single glance at it and then turning his sights onto Ciel "Well, trash talk is like trash, it stinks" Saying that, Kaenjin pointed his finger at Ciel, immediately firing a Byakurai spell, only much larger and stronger than the standart spell would be. The structure of the spell fired, it was everything but complicated. There was no art in how it was fired, it was simply a burst of spiritual energy. Lowly shinigamis call this Kido?! This was a disgrace on Ciel's part. Ciel had the tip of his sword pointed at the incoming Byakurai spell. The moment it connected, it splitted apart and dispersed into nothingness. It was Ciel's own spiritual energy at work, having it work through the very foundation of the spell and break it from the inside. This process allows the system of spiritual energy inside the spell to become unstable and therefore easily destroyed. To Kaenjin's eyes, Ciel's movement may have become a blur. This was Ciel's Hoho skills in play. While Kaenjin is busy analyzing Ciel's rapid succession of moves, Ciel had already grabbed Asuka and sent her to a safer place. A second has passed, Ciel was atleast not slowing down. Before another second pass, several blades was already placed at Kaenjin's being.. atleast it appeared so. "Santa is coming to town~" Kaenjin sang in joy of Christmas...weird. In a split second, Kaenjin fired another Byakurai spell, as large as the last one, only this time, with hand movements, the Byakurai spell split into many smaller versions going at each and every blade that was in sight. Hitting each blade only to leave the real one to appear. The blade broke into pieces as it was hit by the spell. Each fragment surrounded Kaenjin with much attempt to restrain his movement. The glass-like pieces of the broken sword then glowed and released a pure white light. "Byakurai.." Ciel spoke, with the end of the word signalling an effect. All the pieces had each of them unleash a powerful Byakurai spell, all of which was headed towards Kaenjin. Kaenjin put his two fingers against each other and snapped them from above his head down towards the ground, using the spell Supāku, only the spell was much more powerful than the average, useless, known spell. It was powerful, that once it was unleashed on the ground, created an immense sized dust cloud and after it disappeared, a large, empty, crater was left behind, all the Byakurai that were fired, were fired successfully, but didn't hit Kaenjin. Where was he? Above in the sky, looking down on Ciel, hovering in mid air on a platform. "Weiss-kun~ Let this be a big one" Kaenjin said to himself...or more precisely, to Weiss. Kaenjin pointed at Ciel, charging a blue cero and on his other hand a Shakkahō blast, putting each of them closely together, the two fused into one, purple blast. Kaenjin fired the blast, it was large, in a radius much larger than the Byakurai he fired, yet still incredibly fast, and of course powerful. "Cero.. " Ciel thought, easily identifying the concentrated energy coming right him but he did notice the fact that this was no ordinary cero. This was a wrong move, especially for someone against Ciel's caliber. There is nothing that could escape within Ciel's point of view. There was this incredibly small gap between the fused technique but a gap nonetheless. It would have been more beneficial if Kaenjin simply fired something that was originally singular in nature. All that Ciel needed was simple calculations and the right timing. Ciel pointed his blade towards the incoming blast. The tip of the blade then pierced through the fused cero and kido, effectively slicing it in half with both halves causing an explosion behind Ciel. "Bravo!" Kaenjin clapped his hands....right behind Ciel's back "Another trick and I'll give you a bisquit" Kaenjin openned his palm, using Shō but a more powerful version, sending Ciel flying away in incredible speed. He then immediately used Kakusu Hitode, creating bullets flying in mid air, firing them all in an instant at Ciel, each bullet creating a powerful impact on contact. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Lone Black Garuga Category:Roleplay